A pallet is a flat transport structure that supports goods in a stable fashion while being lifted by a forklift, pallet jack, or other jacking device. While the majority of pallets are made of wood, pallets manufactured from plastic, metal, and paper can also be found. Each material has advantages and disadvantages relative to the others.
The pallet is comprised of a flat deck-board, which can be made either of a single part or plurality of parts (e.g., log plates), and some stringers that elevate the deck-board, enabling lifting by a forklift. The stringers can be replaced by several blocks (or “legs”) in order to enable lifting from the four ways.
A pallet is intended to serve its purpose in the following positions:                Static load—Where a loaded pallets stays on the floor.        Stacking mode—Where several pallets are loaded one on top of the other. This is mainly another option of storage.        Dynamic payload—When a loaded pallet is moved about by forklift.        Racking—The pallet is supported by its edges on 2 beams.        
A pallet can be made of different materials and different reinforced structures, but its upper deck is always flat enabling the easy loading or unloading of goods on it. Since the upper deck is designed to hold heavy goods, it usually made from strong and thick material with or without reinforcements. Moreover, a flat deck has the tendency to sink while a heavy load on it. This tendency is dangerous when such a pallet is stored in a “racking” position wherein the pallet is supported by its edges on two beams.
It is well known that raised forms are stronger than flat forms; the best known shape is the Roman Arch. A pallet whose upper deck is raised form designed is stronger and can be produced with fewer raw materials.
Obviously, a nonflat deck is unsuitable for loading flat bottom goods on it. Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a material-handling-pallet with a non-flat-deck for transporting flexible cargo i.e., bulk in a big-bag.
The non-flat-deck pallet supports the industry where the “Big-Bag” is the main product and will guarantee better racking and a much better grip as oppose to a standard flat surface.